The Begginings and Tales of Inuyasha
by karamafan
Summary: hi this is my first story ever and im kinda nervous so gimme lots of hits and suggestions...Inuyasha is hot on the trail of Naraku but he finds him self up to his armpits in side tracks.will he ever find Naraku or wil these good semaratin acts keep him tr


** The beggings and Tales of Inuyasha**

disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha although if i could i would in a heart beat

Inuyasha set off with Kagome and Shippo after a short atack from Naraku. The trio set off to follow his trail and attempt to stop him. As they came along the path they stummbled upon Koga's wolves that were all injusred and bloody. Inuyasha sniffed the air in a desparate attemp to catch Koga's scent. As he sniffed more intemtly he caught the smell of fresh blood and took off in the direction it was coming from with Kagome and Shippo on his back. As they neared Inuyasha caught the distinct scent of Koga and another which he could not dicifer. Inuyasha took a 1 huge leap into the air and came into an empty medow were he found Koga and Bonkotsu looked in battle. Kagome jupming down from Inuyasha'a back ran towards Koga and saw just how badly injured he was. Bonkotsu took 1 last hard swing and sent Koga flying into the air and laghed as he fell and hti the ground hard. Inuyasha ran towards Bonkotsu and unleashed the true power of the Tetseiga with one of the stongest Wind Scars he had ever dealt to a foe. As the dust settled inuyasha looked straight ahead with a fierce look on his face, Bonkotsu who was ready to strike at inuyasha looked at his halebird and noticed just how destroyed it had become from trying to block the Wind Scar. As he looked somewhat in fear at Inuyasha's fierce facial expression and shouted "Ill take care of u mangy mutts later" and dissapeared into the woods behind them. Kagome yelled to inuyasha who was sheathing his sword "We have to get Koga to Keide's hut she'll know how to patch him up. In a harsh manner inuyasha responded "Why should I it's not like he'll ever return the favor, i'd rather put him out of his misery or leave him and let his pack of mangy wolves take care of him." Kagome with an extremely argy facial expression to the point were even Shippo was backing away from shouted at the top of her lungs "SIT SIT SIT SIT!" and continued to answer "Now are u going to help me or are you just going to SIT there u lazy bum." Shippo giggling said to Kagome why do you even try he'll never  
get it. When they finally arived in the village they set the injured wolf deamon on a matt and let Keide take control of things from there. A few hours later Koga rose in bandages in the back room of keide's hut and walked out to see Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, and some strange old women striring stew in her giant pot. Kagome turned and saw Koga standing there and said "Koga what are you doin out of bed u need to rest and get your strenth back." Ignoring that he slowly walked over and sat next to Kagome and and made a huge romantic thank you for saving him and for bandaging him up but with a sigh Kagome said very flattered "I cant take all the credit, Keide is the one who healed and put on all your bandages." Ignoring her coment he stared at her with a dazed love filled look in his eyes. Keide and Shippo both sighed at his dreamy look and also at Inuyahsa's jealous angry look as he punched the floor. Keide interupted and said "the stew is ready and passed out the bowls hoping to distract the wolf with food for at least a few minutes. Kagome said "I think i'll just have a small bowl i'm not very hungry." but Koga interupted and said "Kagome you must eat I dont want that mutt running you ragged and with no food in your stomache." Well some time passed and koga said with a sad tone "I'm so sorry Kagome but I really must be on my way i need to find my pack and make sure everything is OK." Kagome answered "Oh Koga it's no problem at all and I no i'll be running into you again soon." as Koga spead off he yelled "See you later Kagome." Inuyasha sneered " It's about time that good for nothing wolf left i thought he was never gonna let go of your hand!" Kagome answered "Don't you think your just a little bit jealous of Koga?" Inuyasha with snikkered with a stunned look on his face "Are you crazy! ME jealous of that mangy good for nothing wolf i'd rather nail my self to wall and let sesshoumarou throw darts at me then get jealous of him!" "whatever." answered Kagome as she tried to wake up the tired sleeping kitsune. As Kagome soon found Shippo was fast asleep and wasn't planning on waking up anytime soon Inuyasha who was red in the face with anger kicked poor

Shippo to wake him. Kagome yelled out "SIT!" and picked up the dazed hurting kitsune that was woken up quikly. Inuyasha stormed off outside and Shippo and Kaogme piack up and got ready to leave. Keide mentioned as they were leaving there was rumor of strange happenings to the north. So KAgome hopped on her bike seat and set Shippo in the basket with a lollipop and the trio set out to see what was going on.


End file.
